


Emerald

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Rare ship creation challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Sam comes back, lots of implied things, up to the end of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: After Sam went down into the cage Dean turned to his usual way of coping.Surprisingly it's Bela who helps him heal.-Or:Season 6 didn't happen, but Dean left Lisa, Bela came back human, sweeped our favorite hunter off of his feet... and Sam "I'm not a soulless weirdo" Winchester gets out the cage, too.





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [SPN rare ship creations challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: Emerald (Love, compassion, healing)  
> partner: @rodiniaorzetalthepenquin
> 
> As always: Kudos, comments, constructive critism and title ideas are welcome
> 
> You think tags are missing or the rating is wrong, let me know

It hadn’t been love at first sight, how could it the way her actions had endangered his baby brother’s life. Even knowing she’d made a deal much like himself hadn’t made him any fonder of the woman, even if he’d seemingly let go of any and all grudges against her in the light of the hounds dragging her off.  
Things had changed though, forty years enough to give him a new perspective on things and meeting her again he’d truly let go of his resentment. 

**-**

He’d tried - after all it had been Sammy’s last wish that he’d get an actual life once the devil had been defeated - but Lisa was nothing more than a distant memory and once he’d realized what she’d turned down for him he’d sworn to make it up to her. He’d been out of her life within five days only once looking back at the boy who’d looked so much like him, but there’d been no regret on his side, no surprise when the phone never rang, either.

Hunting didn’t hold the same appeal as it’d used to, the empty seat next to his in Baby kept reminding him of the gaping wound in his chest. Like before he’d tried to drown his sorrows and that’s when he’d met her again, her posh accent sending shivers down his spine in a way nothing had since even before he’d been brought back and he couldn’t do anything but stare in drunken awe as she talked half the bar patrons into _not_ beating him to a pulp.

They’d barely made it to the cheap motel room he’d rented that night before clothes were flying and they were trying to forget everything in the heady push and pull of their bodies.

**-**

He fully expects that to be the extent of it so it comes as a surprise when she slips into the passenger seat after he’s settled the bill; the faint hint of perfume so different from the usual smell of motel soap and old spice, jeans clad legs shorter than they should be, the tickle of hair against his arm unfamiliar. And yet, the more often he catches a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye, the smaller the wound in his chest becomes until it’s barely anything more than a throbbing pang of loss rather than a bleeding hole making him feel as if he’s dying.

They fall into a routine. He drives and she gives directions, telling him to stop occasionally before getting out the car and telling him to wait. She’ll come back a few hours later, a blush in her cheeks and a glint in her eyes matching the smile on her lips telling him to “go, go, go” and he just knows her purse is filled with money and she’s going to demand they stay at some three star hotel that night.  
Other times she tells him to come with him, watches him as he hustles pool or drink beer and flirt with any woman who catches his eye. It’s simple and easy and he always leaves with her hand in his.

**-**

Getting Sammy back is sort of anticlimactic. One moment they’re alone in the room – it’s one of those days where he’d wanted something better than he was used to, but not really up to her standards – and the next there’s his giant little brother. He’s not ashamed to admit he’s crying as he’s wrapped around Sam, cataloguing any differences trying to figure out how he’s even here.  
Sammy doesn’t have any answers, speculates that maybe it’s something like back on the plane where he got cured for his demon blood addiction. He’s still weary but there’s no flutter of distant wings and no smell of sulfur either and Sammy passes all the tests so eventually he just shrugs and calls the front desk for another room with three beds rather than one.

**-**

It’s comforting once again being enveloped in the smells of motel soap and old spice, to look over and see legs too long for the space they’re confined in. But even better than that is the hand resting on the back of his seat, the voice telling him where to go, the rustle of the map held in hands smaller than both his and Sammy’s and the faint smell of perfume tickling his nose. He still hasn’t worked up the courage to tell her but the way she smiles when she steps out the car and tells him she’ll meet them at the bar Sammy wanted to go to in a few hours he thinks maybe she already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://theydraggedmein.tumblr.com/post/165820728143/emerald)


End file.
